


Me gustas tanto, quisiera aprenderme tu nombre

by sweetlikehoney (Nina_Carter)



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Is it a coffeeshop au if neither of the protagonists work at a coffeshop, concrit more than welcome, me writing any ship: did you know that jan and jackie are In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Carter/pseuds/sweetlikehoney
Summary: Priyanka has a horrible morning and finds solace in her favorite tea shop. She has every intention to study, but the girl that walks in the shop is distractingly familiar, and distractingly pretty.
Relationships: Lemon/Priyanka (Canada's Drag Race RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	Me gustas tanto, quisiera aprenderme tu nombre

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I wrote a plot.
> 
> A million thanks to Noé @lemyanka for betaing and being super encouraging in general!

The day had been against her from the very beginning. Priyanka was an optimistic girl, but this particular Tuesday morning was  _ really  _ trying it. Instead of her gentle morning playlist, she’d been woken up by cold rain landing on her face like needles. She had shrieked and jumped out of bed, shut the window and ran to put her dripping phone in rice.

Her laptop said there was a whole hour left until her usual wake up time. She considered going back to sleep, but her bed was wet too and the living room couch was freezing. So, stumbling and half blind with sleep, Priyanka yanked off her bed sheets and dragged them to the washing machine, then peeled off her sleep shirt and dropped it on top. Evening-Priyanka could take care of it.

She made her way to the bathroom, hoping a warm shower could salvage her morning. She brushed the knots out of her hair as she waited for the water to get hot, but it was still lukewarm when she finished. She went to her room, picked out an outfit, came back, and it was  _ still  _ lukewarm. Well. Lukewarm shower was better than nothing, she guessed.

Priyanka left the bathroom shivering and cursing the eternal Winter the city seemed to be immersed in. She missed wearing shorts, sandals, her fucking  _ crop-tops _ . Priyanka got dressed while staring longingly at her Summer wardrobe, then rifled through her shelves for her soft, well loved sky blue hoodie. She was getting  _ some  _ joy out of this morning, God  _ damn  _ it.

The rain was still going when Priyanka left her apartment, which forced her to waste $2.25 on a twenty-block bus ride, so that her laptop wouldn’t get ruined. No phone meant no music, which left her stuck listening to every insufferable detail of the fight that a couple on the bus had decided to have in public. Fortunately they were sat behind her, because she was not holding back on the face journey that their stupid argument was provoking on her.

_ Who fights over closet space? _

And, of course, because the world was definitely out to get her, the rain let up by the time she was halfway to the university. Priyanka considered walking the rest of the way, if nothing else to get away from two jerks whisper-yelling at each other. Unfortunately, the bus had gotten in the middle of a bad traffic jam, and they were too far from the sidewalk for the driver to open the doors. So Priyanka relaxed her shoulders, breathed in deeply and counted back from thirty.

_ Thirty, twenty-nine… _

The bus stopped abruptly and started again, jerking forward.

Deep breath.

_ Fifty, forty-nine, forty-eight... _

* * *

In spite of the traffic, Priyanka reached her college building with plenty of time to spare. She pondered getting herself some breakfast from the cafeteria. Maybe she could even get Scarlett to lend her a smoke and go with her to the patio for a couple of minutes to unwind before their grueling five-hour class. Priyanka walked up the school’s steps and was happy to find Scarlett already outside, sitting on the floor, smoking with one hand and sifting frantically through papers and textbooks with the other. Bit worrisome, in Priyanka’s opinion.

“Fuck, did we have homework?” she asked.

Scarlett looked up from her notes and stared at Priyanka in disbelief.

“You’re joking. The Production midterm?”

Stop. Hold the phone. Time out.

“The midterm’s in two days?” said Priyanka, voice lilting at the end.

“No,” said Scarlett, slowly. “It’s today, the fourteenth.”

Priyanka went pale.

“Today’s the eleventh. March eleventh.”

“No, you dumb bitch!” yelled Scarlett. “You didn’t prepare at all?”

Priyanka slid down the wall next to Scarlett with her head in her hands.

“I’m a fucking idiot…”

Scarlett rubbed circles on Priyanka’s back, soothingly.

“Yes, you are. What do you wanna do?”

“I don’t know! When’s the make up test?”

Scarlett pulled out her phone and opened the calendar.

“The seventeenth, but we have Law and Ethics on the twentieth. Think you can make it?”

Priyanka furrowed her brows, doing the math in her head.

“Yes. Yeah, I can do it. I already have my notes ready for both subjects. If I start today, I’ll be fine. I gotta leave now, though.”

“Okay, let me know if you need help.”

“Thanks, baby. Wanna go smoke before you go upstairs?”

“Can’t, I still need to go over this unit,” said Scarlett, stubbing out her cigarette. “Also, I haven’t clocked in yet, and I have to go all the way to the tenth floor because the stupid ID reader on our floor is out of order again.”

“Damn, okay. You should get going, then.”

The girls collected Scarlett’s things and stood up to say goodbye. Priyanka kissed her cheek and said “You’ll kill it, love ya.”

“Love ya, text me later.”

They parted ways and Priyanka trotted down the stairs, with no intention of going home yet. She had a place in mind.

* * *

Her feet carried her from pavement to cobblestone sidewalks until she found her place. It was hidden enough that you’d miss it at first glance, but Priyanka had been going to that tea shop since before her first year, back when she was familiarizing herself with the neighbourhood and found it by mistake just as she was getting hungry.

The outside was a modest looking door with ivy growing around it. The inside was bigger than one would expect, built in earth colors and strong wooden tables. It was quiet and cozy and dirt cheap, and she loved it. Priyanka hadn’t shared that gem with anyone else. It was her one respite from the constant noise of the city, and she needed it. Inviting her friend group and their witch cackles would have defeated the purpose.

The back of the shop had coffee tables, carpets and pillows all over the floor, and that’s where Priyanka settled in for the day.

She spread out her laptop, notebook and pens before a waiter approached her with a menu. Pri smiled and asked for a pot of white berry tea and two peach turnovers. When the guy came back with a tray, Pri moved her things to make space. She was told to wait three minutes for the pot to brew, so she teared her pastries in half so they would cool faster. She was starving.

Priyanka was in the middle of pouring herself some tea when she heard a commotion that almost made her spill. A blonde girl had walked by the counter and knocked down some barstools. She was apologizing profusely to the waitress who had gone to help her, clearly flustered at the attention from the other customers. And Priyanka felt bad for her, she did, but also. The girl looked cute when she blushed.

Pri watched her straighten the barstools and scurry to the couch next to her table. They made eye contact and the girl did the white people smile and waved at her, before crouching down to open her backpack.

_ Do I know her? _ thought Priyanka, squinting. She looked awfully familiar, but she couldn't place her in any context. Then, the girl pulled out a laptop, and Priyanka recognized her stickers.

“You’re Lemon girl!” she yelled, instead of saying anything sensible or suave or shutting the fuck up.

Lemon girl raised an eyebrow at her.

“ _ Lemon  _ girl?” she questioned, audibly offended.

Priyanka scrambled to fix her words. “Because of the laptop stickers!” she said, pointing at them. “They’re lemons. And you wear a lot of bright yellow. We’re in the same Production class, I’m not stalking you.”  _ WhydidyousaythatPriyanka. _

“I know,” said the blonde, leaning back and crossing her arms. “We’ve shared a class for six months. Unlike you,  _ I  _ recognize my classmates.”

_ Oh, we’re getting bitchy,  _ thought Priyanka.

“Oh yeah? What’s my name?” she challenged.

“Priyanka.”

Damn it.

“Fine. I’m sorry I didn't know your name, and that I called you Lemon girl.”

Lemon smiled sideways.

“I don't mind the nickname. I do wear a lot of yellow, it's my favorite color.”

“I like your style!” said Priyanka, trying to be friendly. “It's bold.”

Lemon smiled with her entire face, soothed by the compliment. She turned to her laptop, and Priyanka went back to her notes. She looked back and forth between paper and screen, trying to focus, but her eyes kept going to the girl next to her. Lemon was leaning over the coffee table, with terrible posture, even though Priyanka was sure she was a dance major. Her hair fell over her shoulders, kept out of her face by a golden hair clip on each side. She was in a baby pink sweatshirt that swallowed her up, and her hands barely peeked out of the sleeves to type. Her eyebrows were scrunched in concentration and it all worked together to create a very cute, very distracting picture.

Priyanka was openly checking her out, so it was too bad that Lemon chose that moment to look at her. Pri quickly turned back to her screen, but she heard Lemon’s quiet laugh and knew she had been caught. She was saved from having to explain herself by a waitress coming up to their table, one that Priyanka knew well.

Jackie was one of the many perks of the tea shop. She was funny and kind, and had helped Priyanka calm down from more than one crisis. Priyanka saw her approaching their table and straightened up to greet her. Jackie smiled and waved at her, but bypassed her entirely and went to Lemon. To Priyanka’s surprise, she even kissed the crown of her head, which made Lemon scrunch her nose.

“Rough day?” Jackie asked her.

Lemon looked up at her with a tired smile.

“Kinda. I should be taking an exam right now, but…” she shrugged.

Jackie rubbed Lemon’s back and looked at her with the understanding of someone who had endured her own four years of college.

“Do you want me to get you some hot chocolate?” she offered.

Lemon’s face lit up.

“With whipped cream?” she asked, eyes bright.

Jackie smiled and shook her head. “You’re a toddler,” she said, already going back to the counter to make the drink.

Lemon did a happy little wiggle on her couch seat and noticed Priyanka was looking at her.

“What?” asked Lemon.

Priyanka just stared at her and pointed in the direction Jackie had gone.

“That’s my sister’s girlfriend,” Lemon explained. “They’ve been dating since I can remember, so she’s sort of adopted me, too.”

Priyanka smiled, fondly.

“Of course she did, she’s such a mom.”

“Oh, do you know Jackie?”

“Just from this place,” said Priyanka. “I’m here all the time. Last month, when we had to make a budget for that fake play? I stayed ‘til closing time and had a full meltdown, then I helped wipe the tables.”

“I remember that fucking budget, I cried over it. Don’t make me do math,” said Lemon, shivering. “Sorry you had a meltdown.”

Priyanka shrugged. “It’s okay, Jackie gave me free cheesecake, so.”

“You were crying, I had to do something,” said Jackie, who was back with Lemon’s drink.

Lemon took a long sip and made a satisfied hum. When she lowered her mug, there was a foam mustache left behind.

“You’re a gift, Jaqueline.”

Jackie tossed a paper napkin at her.

“Don’t call me ‘Jaqueline’. Pri, do you want a refill?” she asked, pointing at Priyanka’s empty mug.

“I’m good, but I could use another turnover. Or ten.”

“Hmm, no, you always get sick. I’m cutting you off,” she said, and left before Priyanka could argue.

“You’re not my mooom!” Priyanka yelled after her.

Lemon laughed and sat criss cross on the couch, shifting focus from her laptop to Priyanka.

“How’d you find this place? I never see people from uni here.”

“Me neither. I thought this was my personal secret, but,” she gestured at Lemon, “you ruined it.”

Lemon laughed and muttered a “Bitch.”

“Wait, why are you here?” asked Priyanka. “Did you forget about the test, too? ‘Cause you seem a little too anal for that. No offense.”

Lemon’s face visibly fell.

“No, I remembered. I got all the way to the classroom floor, but I panicked and left before the professor could see me,” she said.

Priyanka propped her face on her hand and leaned forward. “Why did you panic?”

“The studio I work at had a big recital last Saturday. Normally, I just choreograph, but our costume guy fell through and- sorry, you didn’t ask for the full story. Just two days of studying didn’t feel like enough, so I bailed.”

“No, it’s okay,” said Priyanka, who was actually getting invested. “And I get it, two days is nothing for this subject, but we still have the makeover.”

“No, totally. I’m sad about my average, though. But I won’t let that get to me,” said Lemon, brushing her hands down her body like she was getting rid of bad thoughts.

Priyanka furrowed her brow.

“But the test doesn’t affect your average if you don’t show up. They just count the make up.”

Lemon perked up. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah! They only count the tests you hand in. Unless you clocked in with your ID, ‘cause then they count you as present and you get a 1.”

Lemon seemed to deflate.

“You clocked in, didn’t you?” asked Priyanka.

“First thing I do when I get to the building,” she said, face in her hands. “How do you know all these rules?”

“How do you not? Everyone clocks in at the last minute on exam days. You’ve never missed a test before?”

“No, I always take them on the first date.”

“Nerd…”

“Hey!” Lemon protested. “I just care a lot about my grades. College matters, y’know?”

“Mhmm. Did you ever skip class in high school, then?”

“...No.”

“You’re one of those good kids, huh.”

Lemon looked like she wanted to defend her reputation, but ultimately didn’t.

“Listen, Catholic school did a number on me.”

Priyanka laughed, and decided to stop teasing her. Lemon was a good sport, but she was clearly stressed out. Priyanka gave her a once-over and made a quick decision.

“Do you wanna study with me?”

Lemon looked at her, intrigued.

“I usually study alone…”

“Come on, we can help each other!" Priyanka insisted. “I already finished editing my notes,” she said, in a singsong voice.

Lemon cracked a smile and stood from the couch, moving her laptop.

“Alright, let’s do it! Scoot,” she said, poking at Priyanka’s thigh with her sneaker.

Priyanka made space on the floor and the table for Lemon. The girl plopped herself down next to Priyanka and reached out for her backpack, dragging it close. She rummaged through it and pulled out a small stack of pages.

“Don’t tell anyone,” she whispered, as if they weren’t the only people around, “but my sister got me the test this same professor gave her two years ago. He always changes the questions, but this gives us an idea of what he will ask.”

Priyanka skimmed over the questions, impressed.

“Come through, big sister. We can totally use this, we’ll quiz each other.”

Priyanka started reading the test, trying to mentally locate each answer in her notes. When she turned to Lemon, she found the girl staring at her. Unlike Priyanka, Lemon didn’t look away, just smiled wide.

“What, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. You’re very pretty,” said Lemon, like she was just commenting on the weather.

“Oh. I know that,” said Priyanka, aiming for nonchalance and missing by the crack in her voice. “Now stop drooling over me and focus.”

“I’ll have you know I can multitask, but okay. I’ll go first,” she said, taking the question sheet. “First question…”

* * *

“My eyes burn.”

Priyanka rubbed both hands over her face while Lemon stretched next to her.

“We gotta take a break,” said Lemon. “We’ve been here for three hours, if we don’t order something they’ll kick us out.”

Priyanka’s head lolled to the side and she looked at Lemon.

“I can go get us something. Do you eat only bunny food, since you’re a dancer?”

“No. I eat only bunny food ‘cause I’m vegetarian.”

Priyanka yelled “Oh my God, same!” and put her hand up.

Lemon giggled and high fived her.

“I’ll go order us sandwiches, yeah?”

“I don’t have cash on me, can I Venmo you later?”

“Hmm, alright,” said Pri, pulling herself to her feet. “But I don’t know you like that, so I’m taking your pastel markers or something as insurance.”

“Priyanka, if you even look at my markers…” said Lemon, grabbing one and pointing it at Priyanka, menacingly.

Priyanka put both hands up and backed away slowly, making Lemon break character and smile.

Working at the register was the same guy who’d brought Priyanka her tea that morning, but when she approached the counter, Jackie noticed her and promptly sent the guy to get more juice bottles from the kitchen.

“Hi, there!”

“Hi, Jacks! Can I have two sandwiches? A spinach one and whatever you think your sister-in-law will like.”

Jackie put two sandwiches in the toaster oven behind her and turned to lean on her forearms on the counter, smirking at Priyanka.

“So… you gals are having lunch together?”

Priyanka raised an eyebrow at her.

“Why are you looking at me like that, weirdo?”

Jackie shrugged one arm, nonchalantly.

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen you bring someone here, before,” said Jackie.

Priyanka furrowed her brow, then opened her eyes wide once she understood what Jackie was getting at.

“We’re not here together,” she corrected.

Jackie tilted her head.

“Well, we are together now but it wasn't planned. I just like, found her. I don’t even know her name,” Priyanka rambled.

Jackie raised both hands up in surrender.

“Alright. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

The oven beeped and Jackie pushed herself off the counter.

Jackie plated the food and slid the tray over to Priyanka, but gripped it firmly when Pri went to take it from her.

“It’s just… nice, to see her hanging out with someone other than her sister. She’s very work-focused, so most of her free time she spends either dancing or studying.”

“I mean, we  _ are _ studying right now,” said Priyanka, handing Jackie her credit card. “But she’s fun, I like her.”

“Good!” said Jackie, swiping the card and giving it back.

Priyanka pocketed her card and stayed there, on the counter, bouncing on the balls of her feet, decidedly not looking at Jackie.

“Priyanka, do you need something else?”

“So… she’s single?”

Jackie grinned wide, and Priyanka knew right then that she would never live this down.

“Yes, yes she is.”

Priyanka nodded slowly, swaying back and forth. She looked towards her table, where Lemon was leaning back over the couch seat. Her sweatshirt had lifted, exposing her midriff. Again, distracting.

“Here, take this.” said Jackie, handing her a bottle of strawberry juice. “It’s her favorite, go impress her.”

“She'll know it’s from you, idiot,” she said, but took the bottle anyway.

Priyanka grabbed the tray and turned around, but Jackie stopped her:

“It’s Lena, by the way.”

“Huh?”

“Her name. It’s Lena.”

Lena. Pretty.

“Thanks, mom,” said Priyanka, and went back to their table.

Lemon was scrolling through her phone. She looked up and gave Priyanka the biggest smile.

“What’d you get us?” she asked, making room in the table.

“Spinach-feta for me, mystery sandwich for you. Also, Jackie sends this,” said Priyanka, handing her the bottle.

“Oh, fuck yes,” said Lemon (Lena, apparently), uncapping it and taking a long swig.

Priyanka’s eyes traced Lemon’s profile down to her throat, and followed the movement of her swallowing, entranced. She teared her eyes away and sat down, facing Lemon. The girl was already eating, but she kept glancing up at Priyanka like she was waiting for something.

_ Start a conversation, Priyanka. Think, what do dance majors like? _

“Hmm, wanna tell me about the dance recital?”

_ Nice. _

Lemon covered her mouth, still full, and nodded.

“It was our spring recital, which I love, because it’s always nature themed. We dress up the kids like flowers and forest critters, and I always tell them to watch Barbie of Swan Lake to get in character,” she explained, laughing.

“I love working with kids,” said Priyanka, getting excited herself. “In my, like, ideal life, I wanna work in a kids’ show after college.”

“You’re studying broadcasting, right?”

“Yeah! You’re stalking me or something?

“No,” said Lemon, rolling her eyes. “You just yell so loudly, the entire floor knows about it.”

“I have a lot to say, not my fault I’m so great,” joked Priyanka, flipping her hair back.

Lemon smiled and started tearing off bits of her bread.

“I’ve always thought you were really smart. You have the best answers in class, like, you clearly know what you’re talking about. You’re definitely going places.”

Priyanka just stared at her, dumbfounded. She knew, from class, that Lemon was earnest in her opinions, but having it directed at her was still a little overwhelming.

It also threw her off her game, because she was used to chase and banter and people telling her to fuck off. How did one flirt with someone that open and direct?

“Thanks, bitch. You’re real smart too.” Sure, that works. “I feel a lot more prepared for the make up, now.”

Lemon smiled until her eyes crinkled.

“Yeah, we work well together. I’m pretty confident we’ll pass.” Lemon sighed and pouted. “I still reserve the right to whine about my average, though.”

Priyanka looked at her with sympathy.

“God, that sucks. Wish we could like, delete, delete your day or- No! Oh my God, wait, I have an idea!” yelled Priyanka, clapping her hands.

Lemon leaned back a little, eyes wide.

“Okay,” she said, nodding slowly.

Priyanka pressed the touchpad on her laptop to make the screen light up.

“What time is it? Oh, we need to hurry,” she said, packing up her things. She stood up and realized that Lemon was just holding her sandwich and looking at her, baffled.

“Girl, move! You can eat on the way.”

“Where are we going?” asked Lemon, gathering her markers.

“We’re going back to uni, I have a plan.”

“Oh, God…”

Priyanka slapped Lemon’s arm.

“It’s a good plan!”

“I’m sure. A plan for what?” asked Lemon, swinging her backpack over her shoulder.

“I think we can save your average. I have a friend- well, friend is not the term, but I know someone from the Administration office who can help. I’ll explain on the way.”

Lemon looked intrigued.

“Alright. I’m trusting you,” Lemon said, and held out her hand for Pri to take.

Priyanka smiled wide. She took Lemon’s hand, and led her out of the shop.

* * *

Priyanka got out of the elevator on the twelfth floor, with Lemon trailing behind her, and made a beeline for the only occupied desk. The girl sitting there was typing at lighting speed, eyes fixated on the monitor.

Priyanka put on her most charming smile and leaned over the desk.

“Heeey, gorgeou-”

“Fuck do you want, Priyanka,” asked the girl, not even bothering to look up.

Priyanka’s smile fell and she dropped all niceties.

“Fine. I need a favor. My girl, here,” she said, pulling Lemon to her side. Lemon looked surprised, but she smiled politely and waved, “needs to change a little thing on her record. I’m thinking you can use that big brain of yours and help us out.”

The girl barely glanced at Priyanka and huffed.

“And why would I do that? I don't know your girl, and I  _ do  _ know I can’t stand you.”

“Kyne, please,” whined Priyanka. “She’s just trying to protect her average. I know you can relate to that.”

“Priyanka, even if I didn’t hate you, I’m not helping you change someone’s grade.”

“I wouldn’t change the grade, though!” Lemon piped up. “Just my attendance record. I clocked in this morning, but then I left before taking my midterm.”

Kyne looked at Lemon with furrowed brows.

“Why did you clock in if you weren’t sure you were taking the test?”

“I didn’t know the rules for skipping.”

“She went to catholic school. Kyne, are you helping us or not?”

Kyne crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair.

“What’s in it for me?”

There was the Kyne that Priyanka had been expecting. 

“Alright, bitch, let’s negotiate. I know the bouncer at The Hive. I can get you and a plus one on the VIP list.”

“Interesting. What else?”

“I’ll get you a bottle of champagne. Mid-range, ‘cause I’m not made of money.”

“What else?”

“What else?” yelled Priyanka. “I’m paying for your night out, what else do you want?”

“I’m sorry, Pri Pri,” said Kyne, feigning pity. “I’m just not interested in risking my job for you. Better luck next time.” Kyne turned away from the girls and resumed her typing.

“I’ll get you Kiara’s number.”

_ clack _

Kyne’s hands slipped from the keyboard and she turned slowly to Priyanka.

_ Jackpot. _

Kyne tried to school her features, but Priyanka already knew she had it in the bag.

“Is that a serious offer?”

“Help us out, and it’s all yours.”

Kyne pretended to mull it over for a few seconds, then stood from her chair.

“Follow me,” she said, and marched down a long hallway.

Priyanka took Lemon’s hand and they trailed after Kyne.

A few steps in, Lemon tugged on Priyanka’s hand and leaned in to whisper:

“What was that?”

Priyanka checked that Kyne was still out of earshot, and whispered back.

“Kyne’s mom and my mom are best friends, so we’ve been forced to hang out since we were in diapers. We don’t get along.”

“Clearly. Why is that?”

“Oh, you know, we’re just different. Like, I’m more upbeat, and she’s a complete bitch.”

Lemon snorted out a laugh and covered her mouth with her hand.

“We move in the same circles, though, and a few months ago, she met my friend Kiara. Kyne drools after her like a labrador, but she’s a coward and won’t ask for her number. Which is funny,” said Priyanka, facing Lemon, “because Kiara herself asked me to get her Kyne’s number,” she finished, smirking at Kyne’s back. “But Kyne doesn’t need to know that.”

Lemon looked at her, impressed.

“You sneaky bitch,” she praised.

Priyanka sucked in her cheeks and placed her free hand on her cheek, fluttering her eyelashes.

A few steps later, Priyanka felt Lemon interlacing their fingers together. She gave a quick glance at the girl, but Lemon was looking straight ahead, impassive. Priyanka squealed internally and smiled to herself.

Ahead of them, Kyne stopped before a hallway corner and turned around to face them.

“Listen to me and try to keep up. That office,” she pointed around the corner, barely missing Lemon’s face, “belongs to the Head of Admin, who owns the  _ only  _ account that can edit attendance records. Now, I can’t get you his password, but I  _ can _ get him away from the office.”

“Wait, we’re breaking and entering?” asked Lemon, alarmed.

Both girls turned to stare at her.

“I don’t actually have a problem with that. Never mind.”

Kyne went back to the plan.

“I’ll go in, do small talk, fake interest in his life-”

“You’re so personable.”

“-and then I’ll ask him to help me with something on my computer. I can only pretend to not know something for so long, so you have ten minutes, tops.” 

Priyanka rolled her eyes, but Lemon just nodded, attentive.

"What do we do once we’re in?”

“All attendance records update to a folder on the school online platform. You'll find it pinned in his computer browser, labeled ‘attendance’ in all caps. Even  _ you _ could find it.” Priyanka opened her mouth to retort, but Kyne held up a hand to stop her. “Open the folder, enter your last name in the search bar, and change today’s checkbox from ‘Present’ to ‘Absent’. Leave everything as you found it.”

“Should we delete the browser history?”

“He’s sixty. Don’t waste scarce time on that. Now,” she said, straightening her blouse and putting on the biggest customer-service smile, “I’ll go get him.” Kyne crossed the hallway and entered the office.

“She’s amazing,” said Lemon, looking at the door where Kyne had disappeared. “And terrifying.”

Both girls stayed put, waiting, peeking around the corner until the door reopened and Kyne came out of the office, with a kind-looking man on her heels.

“It’s so strange,” they heard Kyne say, “I’ve never had trouble with the filing system before, I’m not sure what I’m doing wrong.”

“We all have those days, dear,” said the man. “Nothing to worry about!”

Kyne led him towards a different hallway than the one the girls were hiding in. Slowly, Priyanka tiptoed out of their hiding spot, holding Lemon’s hand. Suddenly, the man stopped on his tracks.

“Hold on!” he said, turning around.

Priyanka froze. Exposed in the middle of the hallway, about to be spotted, Priyanka wondered if she could get away with saying she was with the cleaning crew. She felt Lemon tug on her wrist and pull her behind the corner. She landed on top of Lemon, pressing her against the wall. Priyanka ran her eyes over Lemon’s face, from the panic in her eyes to her parted lips, down to where her hands were clutching Priyanka’s hoodie over her stomach.

Both girls held their breath, waiting to be found.

Ears perked, they heard the man walk back into his office. He walked back out and announced:

“I had to come get my wallet! I’ll go have lunch after we sort out this issue.”

With that, two sets of footsteps walked away, until all that could be heard were Lemon and Priyanka’s rattled breathing.

They stared into each other’s eyes, then broke out in silent laughter.

Priyanka pushed herself away from the wall and they crossed the hallway into the office. Lemon closed the door while Priyanka sat in front of the computer. She opened the attendance folder and waited for the page to load.

“That was intense,” said Lemon, fanning herself with both hands.

“It wasn’t that bad,” said Priyanka, playing it cool. “You’re just not a rebel, like I am.”

“Oh, really?” said Lemon, perching herself on the desk with her arms crossed. “For a rebel, you were pretty agitated back then, when I saved your butt.” Lemon looked Priyanka up and down, with a crooked smile. “Unless you were nervous about something else...”

Priyanka rolled her eyes and turned to the monitor.

“Don’t flatter yourself, it was just the adrenaline.”

“I’m sure.”

The page loaded and Priyanka went to type in Lemon’s last name, but realized that she didn’t know it.

“What’s your last name?”

In lieu of a reply, Lemon leaned over Priyanka and typed it in herself. The strands of her hair tickled the exposed skin on Priyanka’s shoulder, but she snapped out of it when two names showed up on the screen. Lemon edited her record, and Priyanka pointed to the other name.

“Janice Mantione?”

“My sister,” said Lemon, closing the browser.

“I know her! Blonde dance major, wears a lot of purple.”

“That’s her. Do you call her ‘purple girl’?”

“No. I know  _ her _ name.”

Lemon hip checked Priyanka’s shoulder. “Bitch.”

With the record fixed, the girls sneaked out of the office and rushed back to Kyne’s desk. When they confirmed the girl was by herself, they walked up to her. Kyne looked up from her screen.

“Could you do it?” she asked, in a low voice.

“Yeah,” said Lemon, smiling brightly. “Thank you so much for helping us, that was so nice of you.”

Kyne raised an eyebrow. “Mhm, sure.” She looked at Priyanka. “Let me know when you’ll be adding me to that VIP list.”

“What? But I’m already getting you Kiara’s number!” she protested.

Kyne gave her a triumphant smile.

“And I need somewhere to take her. The Hive and you buying our drinks sounds like a perfect date to me.”

Priyanka huffed and closed her eyes.

“I fucking hate you.”

“I  _ so _ don’t care. Now get out of this floor, before you get caught. Students are not even supposed to be here.”

Lemon thanked her once more and went into the elevator, leading Priyanka by the hand. And she didn’t let go, even when they walked out of the building.

“That was actually fun,” said Priyanka. “We should do spy shit more often.”

Lemon laughed and squeezed her hand. Once they reached the sidewalk, the girls stopped to decide where to go next. 

“I should get home,” said Priyanka. “Do you live close?”

“No, but I’ll wait for Jackie’s shift to be over so she can give me a ride.”

“‘Kay, I’ll walk you,” said Priyanka, and started walking towards the tea shop.

Lemon smiled brightly and swinged their joined hands between their bodies.

Out of the corner of her eye, Priyanka could see Lemon glancing up at her every few steps, but she didn’t look back. She was focused on coming up with something cool to say. Lemon, however, beat her to the punch.

“So. We had a productive morning, huh?”

Pri smiled. “Yeah! We studied for a midterm, hacked into the college system, and got my friend a date, all before noon.”

“I know! And if you were ever to pick up on what I’m putting down, you could even get a date for yourself. Imagine that.”

Priyanka almost tripped, but recovered quickly.

“You mean you don’t count today as a date?” she teased.

“Well, it did have all the elements. Food, excitement, you checking me out all the time…” listed Lemon.

Priyanka laughed, but didn’t deny it. Why lie?

When they got to the tea shop, Lemon turned to face Priyanka, still holding her hand. She looked up at her, with her bright eyes and pretty smile. Priyanka didn’t want to leave.

“So, um… Can I take you on a real date, some day?”

Lemon nodded eagerly and bounced on her feet a little.

“Great! Give me your number.” Priyanka opened her backpack and took out a pen and paper. “Do I write you down as ‘Lemon’ or as ‘Lena’?”

“You know my name? Who’s the stalker now…”

“Shut up, Jackie told me. She  _ so _ wants me to ask you out.”

Lemon closed her eyes, exasperated.

“Oh my God, Jackie…” she mumbled. Then she smiled at Priyanka and said, “Lemon’s fine.”

Priyanka wrote down the number that Lemon dictated, then stored her things in her backpack. She stood there, awkwardly, swaying back and forth.

“Okay, well. I’m gonna go.” Lemon nodded and squeezed her hand.

Priyanka started turning away, but Lemon didn’t let go.

“Hey, Pri?”

“Hmm?”

Lemon pulled her close and stood on her tiptoes, looking for permission in Priyanka’s eyes. She found it, and pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

Priyanka slid both hands around Lemon’s waist, pulling her closer. She could feel Lemon’s soft grip holding her face, thumbs stroking her cheeks. Lemon deepened the kiss and slid her arms around Priyanka’s neck to bring her closer. When she pulled away, Priyanka followed and left one last peck on her lips.

Lemon looked dazed, but she beamed at Priyanka like she was the sun, still holding on to her.

“ _ Now, _ this was a date.”

Priyanka just laughed and kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Risa by Babasónicos. It means "I like you a lot, wish I could learn your name", which seemed fitting.
> 
> I'm very happy with this, but I'd like to hear opinions. If something feels off or confusing, tell me!
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡


End file.
